


Day 3 at the Christmas bakery

by An_Angel_A_Muse



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas, Comedy, Cuddles!, Day 3, Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, Gerald is basically Santa, Jack - Freeform, Kitchen Messes, M for Language and suggestive scenes, Uncle Sammy, for real I'm super vague about the scene, plotted murder that's totally serious, suggested masturbation, well.. Accidental cuddles.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 00:13:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16821259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/An_Angel_A_Muse/pseuds/An_Angel_A_Muse
Summary: Sam pushes Dean and Cas together on a stop off at a small town bakery.Promise the fic is 1000% better than the summary. I didn't wanna spoil anything!





	1. Chapter 1

"All I'm saying is, we've played buffet before and almost got eaten." Dean complained as he stepped out of the bakery. 

"Please, this is nothing like that time." Sam unfolded a flier to read, "Christmas baking class, it's not a big deal, besides, it's basically Jack and Cas' first christmas. Jack wasn't born before and Cas always had other things he had to do."

Dean rolled his eyes as he unwrapped a candy cane he took from the tree in the bakery, "yeah ok, you make a good point. Shit, no wonder you wanted to be a lawyer." He'd say gruffly, though he was mostly teasing his little brother. It was his job to give him a hard time and all.

"Okay great. While you were busy ogling the sweets display I gave the owner of the place our back story, pretty sure we don't want to give our real deal, even if this isn't a case. It's me, my brother, his husband, and their adopted son." Sam gave a cheeky grin as he watched it register and Dean's jaw hit the sidewalk.

"You fucking didn't.. Why.. Why would you.. You son of a bitch! Why would you do that?" He'd yell and give his oversized brother a wap to the back of his head.

Sam rubbed the back of his head and laughed, "what, like it's a lie?"

"Yes! It's a lie! I don't remember marrying Cas and I don't remember adopting Jack!" Dean slid into the driver seat of the impala and slammed the door. He'd glare at Sam as he twisted the end of the candy cane in his mouth.

Sam had to take pause as he sat in the passenger side, "dude.. What are you doing?"

"I'm sharpening this thing so I can stab you with it." Dean said around his candy.

Sam really had to put effort into not laughing at that, "sure." He'd chuckle and shake his head, "The marriage and adoption thing are just details you know. I mean, why's it upset you this much if it wasn't at least a little true?"

"Shut up." Dean was _not_ pouting. He _was_ still sharpening the candy cane as he pulled out of the parking space and headed to the motel. It was a quiet ride. When Sam tried to play the radio Dean turned it off, leaving him to sit and watch his brother prepare his murder weapon in silence. Dean kept taking the candy out of his mouth to check the sharpness now and then, but it was a short ride, not enough time, he'd have to wait to stab him.

When they pulled into the motel and parked Sam darted out of the car, "you're sharing a room with Cas tonight!" He'd shout as he jogged to his room escaping his inevitable stabbing.. For now.

"Like hell I am! Come on man." Dean was pretty much whining at this point. It wasn't that he minded spending alone time with Cas, except that he kinda did. His feelings for the fallen angel are more intense than what he's use to and it kinda scares him. "Fricken brother, fricken _vacation_ , frickin... Frick." Dean mumbled to himself as he walked behind the impala to pull out a few bags, they'd already unpacked, these however were groceries for the week. Groceries in this case being a slew of snacks and a case of beer.

"Is something wrong?" Cas asked from Dean's side and caught the bag the hunter dropped in his surprise, "Sam sent me out to help with the bags."

"Course he did. Jeeze, we seriously gotta put a bell on you." Dean started handing Cas bags and grabbed some up himself before shutting the trunk. "Sam give you our unnecessary backstory for this place?"

Cas nodded and moved to follow Dean to the room, "we are a married couple, with your supportive brother, and our adoptive son. We're here to celebrate our upcoming anniversary and first Christmas with Jack."

Dean sighed, he had to admit to himself, the story sounded like a nice life, maybe it wouldn't be too bad, pretending for the weekend, "yeah, that's it. I guess you and me are getting our own room too, Uncle Sam gets to babysit." He'd shrug, trying to make it sound like no big deal.

"Ah, yes, Sam left while we were getting the bags to get us a room." Cas informed him as he opened the door. "Shit, you gotta be kidding me.." Dean griped as he went inside and set the bags on the table, knowing his brother this was gonna be.. Weird.

Jack looked up from where he was perched on the end of a bed watching cartoons, "hi dads!" He'd heard Sam explain to Cas, he'd be damned if he wasn't gonna milk it. Besides, it got a smile out of Cas and Dean's face turned red, that was pretty awesome! Cas set his bag down and went about the task of unpacking them all and separating things so half would go to their room with them. He very much ignored the redness of Dean. He learned the hard way that he didn't like that sort of thing questioned.

"Hello son." Cas would reply to Jack with a small smirk, "Sam is going to try to get us the vacant room next door, so, if you two need anything don't hesitate to come over."

Dean cleared his throat and kicked into gear, helping with the groceries gave him a little distraction, "things should be fine though, since it's you and Sammy, but yeah, what Cas said." He wanted to gripe and tell Jack it was just pretend for in public, but the happy look that Jack had from calling them his dads made it too difficult to do that. Besides, he was trying to take it easier on the kid.

"Oh, yeah! Sam said we can stay up late and watch a movie. He has the lord of the rings movies! I read the books already, but it'll be cool to see the characters come to life." Jack squirmed in his seat, a ball of excited energy. "He said just one a night though, cause they're long movies and we have to go do baking. But we're gonna watch the rest when we get home too, cause there's lord of the rings and then hobbit." He said happily, he loved his fantasy movies.

"I'm sure you'll enjoy having some time alone with Sam. It's been a while since you could just hang out with him when it wasn't training or research." Cas said as he helped Dean, it became short work with extra hands.

"Yeah, don't you two eat too much junk food, got it? You're gonna get plenty of it at the bakery in the morning." God.. He really did sound like Jack's dad. Maybe the backstory really wasn't all that far off the mark after all. He'd be damned if he'd let on to Sam that he's mostly right, but he can at least spare him a candy cane stabbing. This time.

It was then that Sam came in and tossed a room key to Dean, "got you the room next door as planned. Just bang on the wall or something if you need anything." He'd chuckle and grab his laptop before dropping onto the bed next to Jack, "ok, lord of the rings, it's not _totally_ book accurate, but there's a lot of book to fit into a movie, and there's a lot of books to cover."

Dean picked up his bag, deciding to leave the geeks to their geekdom. "Alright, goodnight you dorks, Cas let's go check out our room." He'd say as he slung his bag over his shoulder. 


	2. Chapter 2

Dean dropped his bag by the door and huffed, "of course he got us a one bed room, why the hell wouldn't he?" His night just got better and better.

Cas glanced around the room, "I don't see how that's a problem, considering I don't sleep. It would be suspicious for a married couple to get a room that has two beds."

"And what, you'll stand around the room, in the dark, watch me sleep?" Dean quirked a brow, "no, that's just _too awkward_. You can at least, I dunno, pretend to sleep, instead of staring like a creep."

Cas tilted his head and looked over to the bed, "and where would I pretend to sleep?" The bed was more than big enough, but Dean's ...Dean.

Dean sighed, the couch in the room was really more of an oversized chair, neither of them would be comfortable sleeping there.. And the floor was probably filthy.. Even if this was one of the nicer motels they'd stayed in, "Just.. Sleep in the bed. It's a big bed and all. I'm gonna go grab a shower!" He'd hurry into the bathroom before Cas could give a response to the sorta invite and lock the door behind him.

Cas was left staring at the closed door, he really wanted to share a bed? He had to wonder if Dean was feeling himself. He'd look to the bed and have a seat to wait for Dean.

Dean was feeling himself alright. He'd be damned if he was gonna sleep in bed with Cas without jacking off first. No pitching any tents tonight! He'd get himself all washed up first and then work himself to release. A little more washing up after and he was ready to go crash. "Dammit." He'd realize a sorta crucial thing as he stepped out of the shower, he didn't grab his bag. The bag with his clothes in it.. He'd run a towel over his head and body to sop up the water and wrap the towel around his waist. No big deal.

Cas had found himself getting bored as Dean showered. He'd gotten up to sit on the couch, tried to lay on the couch, went through the mini fridge, went back to sitting on the bed, and finally laid on the bed. He'd sit back up when the bathroom door opened and rose his brows as Dean came out, wearing nothing but a towel.

"I uh, forgot my clothes. Speaking of, you're not sleeping like _that_ are you?" He'd pull a pair of underwear out of his bag and slip them on under the towel before unwrapping it from his waist to toss into the open bathroom.

Cas cleared his throat, but didn't look away, but then he'd never been ashamed of staring at Dean before, why start now? "Like what?" He'd ask in a confused tone.

"You're kidding right?" Dean asked as he pulled a tshirt on and brushed through his damp hair with his fingers, "people don't sleep in a full suit and coat, lose the layers. You got underwear and a tshirt or something under all that, right?" Dean walked over to flop onto the bed.

Cas looked down at himself and stood to strip away the layers, as Dean told him to, "um.. No.. Just underwear." He'd inform him as he unbuttoned and tugged off his shirt. Dean was _so_ glad he thought ahead and took care of business in the shower, cause _holy hell_ , watching Cas undress was so hot. "Oh.. Okay.. Uh.." He'd clear his throat, "just grab a shirt from my bag, no big deal." Once Cas turned away and Dean got more of his brain back something registered, "dude, we gotta get you better underwear. Those are ridiculous." He'd say with a chuckle.

Cas came back wearing a worn thin, soft band shirt and would sit on his side of the bed, "what's wrong with my underwear?"

Dean blushed lightly, seeing Cas wear his clothes kinda gave him a warm feeling. He'd shake his head, "nothing.. Nothing wrong with those boxers, I mean, if you enjoy ball sweat and swinging free 24/7."

Cas furrowed his brows, "I thought that was just normal for humans.. And I don't sweat." "

Uh, no. I mean, it doesn't _have_ to be normal." Lucky bastard, sweating could be a real pain in the ass sometimes. He'd scratch the back of his head, "you know what, just grab a pair from my bag, test the difference or whatever." Dean got settled under the covers, being sure to give Cas enough space on his side when he joined him.

"Oh, um, ok." Cas said and did just what Dean told him to. Except he didn't think to change in the bathroom. Dean felt his face heat up and he'd swallow hard. He was _not_ prepared for glorious angel booty. When Cas turned to go to bed Dean quickly rolled over, like he was totally not staring or anything. "See, better, right?"

"They are quite comfortable. I'll acquire some like this of my own soon I think." Was it weird to share underwear? Dean seemed to be acting off about it..

"Yeah, we'll go shopping soon." He'd yawn and settle in more comfortably as he closed his eyes.

Cas laid down, taking Dean's example and laying on his side, trying to at least look comfortable, "goodnight Dean."

"Mm, yeah, g'night Cas." Dean said and nuzzled into his pillow. Cas rolled back over to his back and only a few minutes later Dean rolled over, resting his head on Cas' shoulder and an arm around his middle. Cas knew he should maybe move him, but this was nice. Warm and comfy. He didn't get this sort of interaction with Dean, or anyone, ever. So he was going to take what he could get and live with the consequences. Dean barely even stirred when Cas started stroking his hair, he probably didn't realize just how much Cas adored him, even more with stolen moments like this. 


	3. Chapter 3

Cas continued to play pillow to Dean all night. The hunter would shift, pull away, only to end up in Cas' arms again. By morning Dean was wrapped around Cas, his head on his chest, at least until the alarm went off. Dean grumbled and tried to burrow into his pillow, except it was more solid than a pillow and moved on it's own. Dean's heart practically stopped before he looked up, emerald eyes meeting sapphire. "Good morning Dean. I believe it's time to get ready to go."

Cas sat up as Dean fell out of bed in his haste to separate from Cas. The Angel would crawl over to the edge of the bed at hearing the pained and embarrassed groan. All Dean saw was dark bed head and eyes peeking over the edge of the bed.. "God.. Kill me."

"Dean.. You just fell out of bed, that hardly requires you to be killed." Cas stated and rested his chin on the top of his hands, the little shit knew exactly what he was doing.

"Fuck I said that out loud." Dean sat up and rubbed his head.

"You did." Cas stated with a little smile. "We uh... Don't have to talk about this. _Any_ of.. This.. Yeah, I'm just gonna go get ready." Dean stammered and picked himself up off the floor to hide in the bathroom for as long as it'd take to get ready. Dean came out about ten minutes later, dressed and shaven and, "no, dude, you are _not_ wearing the suit to this are you?"

Cas was in the middle of buttoning his shirt when Dean came out, "it's what I always wear Dean. I don't have anything else."

Dean sighed, "uh yeah, that's the issue, you always wear that." The shopping list was getting bigger and bigger, "okay, keep the coat, everything else has got to go." He'd wave a hand, "go on, off with them." He ordered and went to dig some clothes from his bag. Tshirt, warm flannel, jeans, he'd glance over quickly, belt and socks. "Ok, your shoes should be fine and you can wear the coat, but put these on. I'm gonna check next door."

Cas hugged arms around the small pile of clothes that were shoved into his arms and turned to change as Dean left, aside from the jeans being a touch long on him things seemed to fit just fine. He'd pull on his shoes and walk into the bathroom to get a look. He actually liked it. Something about wearing Dean's clothes was a comfort, the warmth, being surrounded in his scent, it was a sort of intimate thing, or so he thought at least. He'd shake his head and turn about, just in time for Dean to come back through the door.

"Okay, the geeks are in the car waiting, let's head out." Dean said and picked up Cas' coat to help him into it. "For the sake of our cover, you're in shotgun with me and uh.. Yeah, I guess we should do couple things when we're out and around." He'd clear his throat.

Cas shrugged into the coat, "couple things, such as?"

"Oh you know, nothing big, subtle, ya know?" Dean said as they walked out to the car.

"I don't know, that's why I'm asking you." Cas huffed when Dean ducked into the car. That wasn't gonna backfire at all.

"What do you mean you don't know, all these years watching humans and you don't know?" Was he really gonna need to say it??

Sam lean forward from the back, "what do you need help with Cas?"

"Dean said we should to couple things while in public, but is avoiding telling me what those couple things are." Not that he had no idea at all, but it was mostly a process to get Dean actually ok with this.

"Oh, that's easy, just act like you always do." Sam smirked. The expression didn't last long when he saw the glare from the rear view mirror, "act like you always do, but hold hands and touch more, smile at each other and do that heart eyes thing you always do when you both think the other's not looking."

Cas nodded, taking in the advice, Dean pulled out of the parking lot like a bat out of hell, knocking Sam back in his seat.

"Oh! You can kiss too. Couples do that a lot right?" Jack so helpfully added.

"I'm not.." His eyes darted from the road to Cas, ok he would but still.. "Some couples don't like to kiss in public." He'd mumble. He wasn't one of those kinds of people, but wouldn't kissing be going a little too far with Cas? 


	4. Chapter 4

They walked into the bakery, the little bell on the door chiming as the door was pushed open. The room was warm and smelled so wonderful, like home or love must smell like. Jack was the first one to the counter to talk to the plump old man with a handlebar mustache that was refilling the display case. "Hi! I'm Jack." He'd greet cheerfully as he watched with interest.

"Oh, why hello there Jack.~" the older man greeted just as full of cheer, "Aah you must be the family we're expecting for the baking class! Come in come in. I'm Gerald. It's good to meet the rest of the troop!" He'd laugh and let them behind the counter to lead them to the kitchen.

"Wow, this place is awesome even in the back." Dean said as he followed the baker to the back with his little group.

"Are we the only ones doing this today?" Sam asked, a touch concerned, there were a few employees in the kitchen, one leaving to take the man's place.

"Oh yes, don't worry about that. It's a small town after all." The man answered and started passing out aprons.

"It's nice this way, we can learn with just our family." Cas stated and glanced at Dean. He was trying the couples thing and hadn't strayed far from Dean's side since they arrived.

Dean nodded and smiled when he caught Cas' eyes, "I kinda just wanna watch, I know how to do cookies and all." He'd say as he draped an arm around Cas' shoulders, the angel fit so nicely against his side.

Sam lifted his phone to snap a pic of the two, "guess it's me and you Jack, I don't think your dads will become unglued from each other any time soon."

"Oh, I don't mind," Jack would accept the apron when Gerald offered one to him, tying it around his waist, "I like when my parents are close and happy together, besides, we can make them be taste testers!"

\------

Jack was a quick study, but seemed to be taking the class a little too seriously. This was suppose to be fun.

Dean was definitely having fun, all snug with Cas by his side, a plate of cookies from the first few batches on the counter they'd been leaning on to watch.

Sam decided he wasn't gonna let Jack get any more serious. Cookies are suppose to be fun and simple! "Oh, hey, Jack you got.. got something here." He'd reach as if going to brush something from Jack's cheek.

Jack turned his head to let Sam take care of it, only to get a dusting of flour on his face. He'd gasp, and then cough from inhaling a bit of the dust cloud. "You.. Lied to me." He'd pick up a handful of flour and turn toward Sam, a menacing expression on his face.

"Now Jack, be reasonable." Sam said as he took a step back, "I used less than half of what you have there!"

Jack looked at his hand and back to Sam, "so?"

Gerald was smart to get out of firing range. He decided it was safer by Dean and Cas.

"They uh.. Ok doin that?" Dean asked even as he lifted his phone to take a video. Cas was smiling next to him, so he was sure to get at least a little bit of that.

"Oh this is nothing. I had a couple last week that had a frosting fight. It was wonderful!" The man said and laughed.

"Come on Jack, have mercy." Sam attempted to beg for his life convincingly, but the situation was just so funny it was hard to hold much of a straight face.

"Mercy is for the weak!" Jack exclaimed as he threw his handful of flour, sending a powdery missile right for Sam's head. He'd snort and laugh at the sight of Sam, his hair turned white and little puffs of flour fell whenever Sam moved.

Dean laughed, "I'm so making a dvd out of this."

"Dean, are you recording?" Sam asked as he walked toward his brother.

"What, noooo, I was just checking my messages!" Dean said and tried to hide behind Cas.

"Then why are you hiding?" Sam asked in a huff.

Gerald smartly moved to stand by Jack, "you know my boy, these bits are the best part of these holiday classes." He'd say with a chuckle, getting a smile in return from Jack. Cas didn't seem to mind being a shield, at least until Sam decided to shake the flour from his hair. The angel ducked out of the way, leaving Dean to be nicely dusted.

"Traitor! My own husband! How could you?!" Dean shouted and tried dusting the flour out of his hair while Cas simply laughed.

"All's fair in love and war. I think that applies here nicely." Cas said before turning to Gerald, "thank you for having us. We needed this."

"Oh, any time. Your little family's quite the delight. I hope you'll visit us again soon." He'd chuckle, "it looks like you should go get them cleaned up though, haha!"

Dean cleared his throat, blushing over what Cas had said.. And.. He called Cas his husband, that was a little too natural a sentiment. Cas didn't even bat an eye, but then he could be just acting. "Man, I gotta drive you lot back too. Baby's gonna get all dusty." He'd complain as he headed out, the rest following close behind.

"Have a wonderful holiday!" The baker called after them and got waves and happy grins in return. 


	5. Chapter 5

As soon as they got back to the motel and separated to their rooms, Dean was pulling of his dusty shirt, leaving it on the floor on the way to the shower.

Cas sighed and bent to pick up after him, beating flour from the cloth before leaving it on the table and then shrugging his coat off. On his way to drop onto the bed he'd kick his shoes off, and again, waited.

Dean didn't keep Cas waiting for long, he had a quick shower this time. Again he forgot his clothes, things were so much easier at the bunker, he had a slew of dead guy robes to choose from, which is probably why the forgetting. Again he'd go into the room with a towel around his waist to get some clothes to change into. "What do you think, stay in and order food, or go out?" He'd ask, making conversation to make himself feel better, less awkward.

"I wouldn't mind staying in, if you don't. I don't eat." Cas answered, he'd been enjoying the alone time with Dean. He so rarely got it anymore.

Dean pulled on a pair of sweats and a teeshirt, "Chinese food or pizza?" He'd ask letting Cas be the tie breaker, it was hard to choose between the two this time. He'd turn around to toss the towel into the bathroom. He stopped dead in his tracks at catching the way Cas was staring. "Uh.. Cas?"

Cas blinked and sat up, "um.. Chinese? Though it doesn't actually matter to me, you just always get pizza."

How he managed to not care about being caught staring like he was, Dean so wished he knew. "Right." He'd clear his throat, "Chinese then. I'll let Sam know we're staying in, they can go do whatever."

****

Twenty minutes later they had a spread of Chinese food out on the table and Dean had set about taking a portion from each carton for himself to chow down on. He'd take his plate to the bed and got settled in with the tv on, channel surfing as he ate. "So many friggin commercials." He was kinda stalling, Cas wouldn't stop staring after the bakery.. "Okay man, what's up?"

Cas blinked and tilted his head, "nothing? Well, if you're being literal, the ceiling, the sky, the stars, moon, sun, airplanes.."

"No. No Cas I wasn't being literal." Was _he_ stalling now?

"It's only just that today was good. Wonderful. We never do things like this, I'm glad Sam made us come to this place." Cas said and smiled softly.

Now Dean was the one staring, he'd break it and go back to his food, "Yeah, usually when we do a road trip, it's for a hunt. The little break has been nice." He kinda wished things just stayed like this, but he knew they had to go back to real life soon enough.

Cas stood and walked over to sit on his side of the bed, legs swinging to rest on the mattress. "If I had the choice of a heaven of my own, I think it would be this weekend. This just, fits, doesn't it? All of it." He felt sadness for the fact it was all pretending and lies.

"Yeah, I guess it does." Dean agreed and took a drink from his bottle of soda. "Shame it's about over huh?" He'd say cautiously, sneaking a side eyed glance toward Cas for a split second, even just saying that much felt like such a risk.

"It doesn't have to be.." Cas said and turned toward Dean, "why would it have to end?"

"Because it's just.. The way it is." Even he knew that was a stupid thing to say, as great as it's been, it still scared him to take the next step.

Cas let out a deep sigh and nodded, "of course. I suppose, I'll just wait, until it stops being the way it is."

For some reason, it only hit right then, Cas wants this too. Literally the only thing holding him back is himself. Dean shook his head and tossed his empty paper plate to the night table, "what if it doesn't stop being the way it is?"

Cas furrowed his brows, "that would change nothing at all." 


End file.
